projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Trijunction
The Division of Trijunction (/traɪˈdʒʌŋkʃən/ try-'''junk'-shən'') is a Craftian federal division in the state of Addams. It was created in 1986 and was one of the original 75 divisions contested at the inaugural election later that year. It is named after and contains the regional centre of Trijunction in central Addams. The sitting member, since the 2064 federal election, is Caleb Allison, a member of the Craftian Conservative Party. History The Division of Trijunction is located in rural Addams hinterland, a deeply conservative and predominantly white region of Addams popularly known as the "Blue Wall". The current Conservative margin is 24.76% over the Liberal Party of Craftia. Other seats in the Blue Wall include Holbrook (18.43% margin), Papele (20.57%) and Redleaf (19.52%). Xinhu was formerly also considered part of the Blue Wall, but has become increasingly marginal over successive redistributions. Left-leaning parties have been largely unable to tally even 35 percent of the two-party-preferred vote in Blue Wall seats, and all four have been firmly held by the Conservative Party since the 2030s. Trijunction has remained in Conservative hands for all but one term since 2007, and continuously since 2028. In recent years, the Liberals have become the TPP loser in Trijunction, following a trend where the Liberals overtake United to finish a distant second in some safe Conservative seats. Members } | Percy Mack | Protection | 1987–1992 |- | 2 | | Brian Rooney | Conservative | 1992–2001 |- | 3 | | Jennifer Lanzetti | United | 2001–2007 |- | 4 | | Jeremy Fuller | Conservative | 2007–2023 |- | 5 | | Pauline Marie | Conservative | 2023–2025 |- | 6 | | Barry Keisen | United | 2025–2028 |- | 7 | | Tim Barrett | Conservative | 2028–2052 |- | 8 | | Nina Llewellyn | Conservative | 2052–2064 |- | 9 | | Caleb Allison | Conservative | 2064– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Caleb Allison | align="right"|46,021 | align="right"|54.14 | align="right"|–5.55 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Sumiko Okuda | align="right"|12,504 | align="right"|14.71 | align="right"|–1.93 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Owen Van Den Stoep | align="right"|8,772 | align="right"|10.32 | align="right"| +1.04 |- | | align="left"|RUC–LA | align="left"|Ralph Woelfel | align="right"|6,673 | align="right"|7.85 | align="right"| +3.23 |- | | align="left"|Republican | align="left"|Clay Carpenter | align="right"|5,874 | align="right"|6.91 | align="right"|–1.68 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Mitchell Gooding | align="right"|3,876 | align="right"|4.56 | align="right"| +3.51 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Janice Malin | align="right"|1,054 | align="right"|1.24 | align="right"|–0.77 |- | | align="left"|Christian Unity | align="left"|Lynne Marshall | align="right"|230 | align="right"|0.27 | align="right"| +0.27 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|85,004 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93.43 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.36 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|5,981 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|6.57 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +0.36 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|90,985 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|92.05 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.13 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Caleb Allison | align="right"|63,549 | align="right"|74.76 | align="right"|–1.22 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Sumiko Okuda | align="right"|21,455 | align="right"|25.24 | align="right"| +1.22 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Conservative hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.22 ! |}